This Boy's Back
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Well if u read the disclaimer, you'll get the full picture but basically, Billy is back. Sooner, in the next few chapters,it'll be a romance but not yet
1. Welcome Home

Okay the episode This Boy's No Good may be old but i saw it for the first time today and it was  
really good. so i am writing a sequal to it. uh...may have more than one chapter. maybe. well  
i don't own In A Heartbeat so don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
  
This Boy's Back  
  
chapter 1  
Welcome Home  
  
  
  
Caitie sat in her chair, hunched over a note she was writing. Something bounced off her back,  
hitting the floor. Caitie turned and looked at Jamie. He smiled. She shot him a look and scooped  
it up. It wasn't folding fancy or anything but Caitie was careful unfolding it. It was from   
Jamie and that made it special.  
It said:  
Caitie,  
Hey. This class is boring. I'm on call today but do you want to do something later. My bike is  
fixed...FINALLY! uh-oh Mr. Harmos is looking at me.  
Later,  
Jamie.  
  
Caitie smiled. Jamie was such a great guy. He was a good friend and...unfortunately that was it.  
Caitie rolled her eyes and wrote back:  
  
Jamie,  
Ooohhh your precious motorcycle. Replaces me everytime. Kidding. Seriously, what did you have in  
mind?  
  
Caitie  
  
Caitie flung the note over her shoulder without even turning around. She heard it hit something.  
Jamie unfolded the note, which was now shaped like an arrow. He read Caitie's reply and scribbled  
back:  
  
Caitie,  
  
Hey my bike is my only way around. Don't be jealous. Well there's a football game tonight! Go  
Team!  
  
Caitie raised her eyebrows. Yeah right.  
  
Jamie  
  
Caitie grabbed the note off the floor and wrote:  
  
Jamie,  
  
Football game?! Yea! How exciting! NOT! Want to come over? No one will be home so we won't be  
bothered by stupid family.  
  
Caitie  
  
Jamie smiled as he read Caitie's graceful writing. Being alone with Caitie, whew what a thought!  
  
Caitie,  
  
I guess that sounds good. Maybe we could rent movies.  
  
Jamie  
  
Caitie glanced back at Jamie. He was pretending to pay attention. She smiled.  
  
Jamie,  
  
Yeah sure. What movies?  
  
Caitie  
  
The note bounced off Jamie's forehead. That woke him up. He picked it up from his lap and wrote  
back quickly.  
  
Caitie,  
  
Anything scary, bloody or dirty. just kidding on the last part. No chick flicks.  
  
Jamie  
  
Caitie read Jamie's manly hand writing. She sighed. He was so amazing. She wrote back. The class  
was almost over.  
  
Jamie,  
  
You insult me! Chick flicks?! Pu-lease. Val makes me watch those all the time. I would barf before  
the opening credits rolled through.  
  
Caitie  
  
Caitie flung back the note and the bell rang. Caitie jumped up. She felt like those dogs that  
drooled when they heard the bell. Everyone was pushing through the door. Jamie sat in his seat,  
waiting for the herd to pass.  
"Well?" Caitie asked. The classroom was empty. It was just Jamie and Caitie.  
"Let's go." Jamie grabbed his books and the couple headed for the door. As they stepped into the  
hall, Caitie froze. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was she dreaming? Or was it really him?  
Jamie followed her gaze and saw him too. Billy was back from military school. Jamie couldn't believe  
it. It had only been 6 or 7 months.  
Billy spotted Caitie and ran over. He smiled and Caitie got a look on her face. Jamie immediately  
felt jealous.  
"Caitie! Hi! I'm back!" Billy cried, opening his arms like he wanted a hug.  
"Hi...You're back early. Have you really fixed your old, decieving ways THAT quickly." Caitie  
said. Her voice was mean and cold. Jamie smiled. Go Caitie!  
"No no no. Caitie, I've changed. And I want to prove it to you. How about dinner tonight?" Jamie's  
eyes widen and he looked at Caitie. Her face was blank. She was lost in those eyes, that smile.  
"Uh...." Caitie looked at Jamie. What should she say?  
  



	2. The Definition Of Insanity.....

Still don't own. Thanks. Please review  
  
  
  
  
The Definiton of Insanity....  
Chapter 2 of This Boy's Back  
  
  
  
  
"Well, actually Billy, Jamie and I had plans for tonight. But maybe tomorrow?" Caitie said slowly.  
A smile crept across Billy's lips, matching Jamie's. Jamie was glad Caitie hadn't ditched him.  
"Are you two an item?" Billy asked sarcastically.  
"No!" Caitie said, a little too quickly. Jamie winced.   
"Well okay. Tomorrow night then. See ya." Billy waved and walked away. Jamie glared at Caitie.  
She looked at him.  
"What?!" She cried, walking towards the stairs. Jamie didn't say anything but kept staring.  
"Don't give me that look." Caitie shook her head. Jamie sighed.  
"Okay Jamie. What's the matter?"  
"Caitie, it's Billy. The biggest jerk. Do I have to remind you of what he did?" Jamie asked. He  
didn't want that jerk to hurt Caitie again.  
"No...I remember. But he's changed. Couldn't you see it in his eyes? He's different now." Caitie  
said, trying to convince herself of it too.  
"I don't know Caitie..." Jamie said slowly.  
"Well I do! I'm a big girl. Besides, you should be happy I didn't cancel our little get together."  
Caitie said harshly and turned sharply into her classroom. Jamie shrugged and walked away.  
  
Val sighed as she looked around the room. It was a mess. She exhaled again and began to pick up  
around the common room. A door slammed behind her and she glanced up. Jamie was standing there,  
looking angry.  
"Jamie. Hi! What's wrong? You look upset." Val's forehead wrinkled with concern.  
"Guess who is back?" Jamie practically shouted. Val stepped backward. Jamie sat down on the couch  
like he was trying to kill it.  
"Who?"   
"Billy!" Jamie spit the name out. He hated to even say it.  
"Caitie's Billy?" Val couldn't believe it. It seemed like he'd just left.  
"Yeah, that Billy." Jamie grumbled. He didn't like that jerk's name being paired with Caitie's.  
"No that's impossible. Billy went to military school. It's only been a few months. He wouldn't be  
back so soon."  
"That's what I thought. But he's back alright. And Caitie is falling for the same tricks." Jamie  
said. Val shook her head.  
"Uh-oh."   
"Yeah I know."  
  
Caitie heard the knock on her door. She opened it and smiled. It was Jamie of course.   
"Hey. I have the first movie in the VCR already. Come on." Caitie pulled him toward the couch. Jamie  
sat down as Mission Impossible 2 began. Caitie stared intently at the screen. She loved these  
kind of movies.  
"Caitie...I'm really worried about this whole thing with Billy." Jamie said. Caitie glared at him.  
She ripped the remote off the coffee table and hit pause.  
"Uh Jamie! Hello! Movie! Trying to watch here! No talking!" Caitie cried and pressed play. (Author's  
note: This is how I get with movies. tehehe)  
Jamie sank back on the couch. The movie was good but he really wanted to talk to Caitie. He didn't  
want her to make the same mistake.  
Finally, the movie ended and Jamie thought they'd have time to talk. But as soon as he opened his  
mouth, the front door flung open. It was Shelly and Vikki.  
"Ha! Right Shelly! Sounds like your dumb boyfriend needs a major life!" Vikki cried laughing. Jamie  
stared in horror as Shelly and Vikki plopped down next to Caitie, wedging themselves between Jamie  
and Caitie.  
"So what movies did you get?" Shelly asked, snapping her gum.  
"Mission Impossible, Gladiator, and The Watcher." Caitie smiled at Jamie, who was frowning.  
"Ohh! Keanu Reeves! What a hottie! I just love him in the Matrix!" Vikki cried. Shelly nodded.  
"I watched Speed at Andrew's last weekend. Omigosh! I wish I was Sandra Bullock, getting slobbered  
all over by Keanu Reeves!" Shelly giggled.  
"Don't tell Andrew that!" Caitie cried and the girls laughed. Jamie stood up and Vikki immediately  
moved into his spot.  
"I better go. See ya tomorrow Caitie." Jamie waved.  
"Oh okay Jamie. See ya!" Caitie called, waving back as Shelly popped the next movie in.  
"Bye Jamie!" Shelly called.  
"Look I'm Caitie!" Vikki shouted and blew Jamie a kiss. Caitie screehed and Jamie rolled his eyes.  
He wished.  
  
Caitie looked at the clock for the millionth time. She couldn't wait to see Billy after school. For  
some reason, seeing Billy again was like suddenly Jamie fell back into the dark of her brain. But  
Caitie knew in the end, it would always be Jamie. She was hoping possibly maybe this would wake  
Jamie up and Caitie could see how he really felt about her. She had seen the jealously dancing in  
those beautiful dark eyes.  
The afternoon bell rang and Caitie ran to the parking lot. Jamie was giving her a ride home since  
her mom still didn't trust her with the car.  
Jamie strode out of the building. The light sparkled off his leather jacket and he looked thoughtful.  
He took Caitie's breath away.  
"Jamie..hi." Caitie gasped. Something in the air made his look positivly incredible.  
"Hey." Jamie smiled. The sun shined (or would it be shone? hmm.) on Caitie's hair and face. She  
looked beautiful.  
"I need a ride. I have to get home early today." Caitie explained, pulling the spare helmet from  
underneath the seat.  
"Sure. But why? Oh yeah...you have to hurry and meet Billy." Jamie's expression clouded over. Caitie  
tried not to smile. He looked adorable when he was angry.  
"Oh that. Well yeah. But I need to help Vikki with a science project before I go." Caitie sat the  
black helmet on her dark locks and waited for Jamie to get. He swung his leg over and started up  
the bike. Caitie slipped her arms carefully around his waist. She smiled. She didn't mind being  
so close to Jamie. Jamie was grinning too. The way Caitie was holding on so tight made him think  
Billy didn't really matter.  
  
Caitie ran around the house like a mad women. She was meeting Billy in 15 minutes and wasn't even  
ready.  
"My shoes! Where the heck are my black shoes?!" Caitie screamed. Shelly motioned toward the floor  
where the shoes were sitting neatly. Caitie smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh. Well I gotta run. Bye" Caitie called. The sun had just set. The sky was still showing a little  
violet around the bright stars. Caitie couldn't help but think of Jamie. It would have been a nice  
night to be out with him.  
Caitie walked quickly. Her outfit was more tame from when the last time she'd seen Billy without  
wanting to tear his head off.  
There he was. Standing outside the resturant(spelling?) looking like he always did. Incredible. But  
Caitie found herself wishing it was Jamie standing there, instead of Billy.  
"Hey." She smiled. He grinned.  
"Hey Caitie. Shall we?" He held open the door and Caitie walked in. Maybe he had changed. The two  
ordered and were eating before the conversation really started.  
"Military school was rough. I realized I was an awful person...I dumped all my girlfriends when I  
found out I was coming back here...to you." Caitie tried to smile.   
"Oh..how sweet." Billy nodded.  
"Yeah they understood. I guess I need to apologize for treating you so poorly. I was very wrong  
to use you like that Caitie. Has anyone ever told you what an amazing person you are?" Billy was  
really quite the sweet talker. Caitie smiled and shook her head.  
"No. I guess not."  
"Really? Not even Jamie Waite." Caitie's head shot up.  
"Uh...what does Jamie have to do with this?"  
"Nothing. I just thought maybe he liked you. He has a strange way of showing it though. Real guys  
aren't afraid to let girls know how they feel." Billy smiled. He stood up and walked over to where  
Caitie was now standing. She wanted to leave.   
"Billy what are you doing?" Caitie tried to back away as he came closer. He cornered her and planted  
one right on her lips. Caitie pushed him off.   
"Don't!" Caitie cried.  
"Sorry Caitie, but I really like you. You should forget Jamie. I'm a different person. I'm a better  
person than him." Caitie was still a little surprised and walked away. She ran home, feeling weird.  
  
Caitie sat on the bleachers. She should have been participating (spelling?) but she wasn't in the  
mood to run laps. She heard someone running up the metal bleachers. The metallic clanging was  
unmistakeable. There was Jamie. He looked worried, a little nervous. Caitie smiled. He sat down  
next to her.  
"Hey. I saw you up here." Jamie looked at Caitie.  
"Hi. "  
"So how'd things go with Billy?" Jamie couldn't stand the suspense.  
"Well, he's a changed guy I guess." Caitie said, trying to hide her disgust.  
"Caitie, do you know what the definition of insanity is?" Jamie was mad. He didn't want some little  
military scum taking his girl.  
"Jamie."  
"It's doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. A leopard can't change  
its spots." Jamie exclaimed.  
"Well gosh Jamie, you're just one cliche after another. Why don't you have a little faith in me?!  
I know what I'm doing!" Caitie said. She looked at Jamie.  
"I just don't want him to hurt you again." Jamie said softly.  
"Thanks but I can handle this. It's going to be okay. I'll just tell him he's outa line and needs  
to put his lips on someone who wants them there." Caitie stood up, not realizing what she'd said.  
"He..he kissed you?!" Jamie stood up too.  
"Yeah. It wasn't that great. I've had better." Caitie giggled.  
"Really? How much better?" Jamie knew he was flirting but he didn't care. He let it all go. Fear,  
doubt and disbelief (a little Matrix for you guys).  
"Just better." Caitie smiled. Jamie stepped toward her. He kissed her softly. Caitie's heart beat  
like a jackhammer. She looked at him.  
"Better than that?" Jamie asked grinning. So his secret was out.  
"Uh...."  



	3. Discouraged

Okay this came to me in a dream!!! EEEEEKKKKK I'm so excited...can u tell? lol i don't own anything  
so let me get writing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Discouraged  
Chapter 3 of This Boy's Back  
  
  
  
  
Caitie stared at Jamie for a moment. His nerves were racking, her heart was pounding. Caitie looked  
at Jamie and turned around. She bolted down the bleachers. The clanking and clanging echoed off  
the other bleachers. Jamie looked after the fleeing Caitie and his heart dropped. So that was it.  
That was how she felt.  
Jamie sighed and sank down onto the metal bleacher. He could see Caitie walking into the building.  
He dropped his shoulders and stood up. So much for that.  
  
  
Caitie didn't know what had come over her. It was like when you're too scared to do anything and  
then instincts take over. She did the only thing she could think of. The truth was, she was scared.  
Sure, maybe in every dream, every fantasy, that had happened. But when it actually came true, it  
was scary. Caitie took a deep breath to calm her nerves. What a week this had been.  
Caitie stood up and walked out of the damp girl's locker room. She could see Jamie stepping down  
the bleachers. Caitie's lips form a tight line. She felt bad. He was probably feeling really  
discouraged. Caitie touched her upper lip gently. Jamie's been here, she thought. What a thought!  
"Ugh. Why did I do that?" Caitie mumbled as she headed toward her next class. She didn't see Jamie  
around so everything would be okay.  
"Hey. Cay-tie!" Someone yelled from down the hall. Caitie looked up. It was Billy.  
"Oh uh..hi Billy." Caitie said. She sounded very unenthusiastic.  
"So...did you think about me last night?" Caitie made a face and started walking toward her locker.  
"Well you actually didn't cross my mind last night." Caitie smiled. Billy looked surprised, like  
it was impossible for someone NOT to think of him at least 20 million times.  
"Really? Cait, can I call you Cait? Well Cait, what happened to us? We used to be so close." Billy  
whined. Caitie turned around.  
"Do you not remember the events as cleary as I do? You played me for a fool. I don't really need  
that. Someone here cares alot about me..."Caitie smiled, blushing. "And my name is Caitie." She  
walked away, leaving Billy with his mouth open wide enough for a semi to drive through.  
Jamie watched grinning from the top of the stairs. But if Caitie talked about him like that, why  
did she freak out on the bleachers? Jamie shook his head and walked sullenly for his class.  
  
Caitie called Val later that evening. She had to tell her what had happened. Val was shocked with  
the news.  
"He didn't?!" Val gasped. Caitie nodded.  
"He did." She answered. A sheepish smile played on her lips.  
"Wow! So what did you say? Are you going out?" Val asked. Caitie blushed.  
"I kinda ran away..." Val stared at Caitie.  
"You ran away? Caitie..?" Val was a little confused. "You've liked him forever."  
"I got scared. I mean, this changes everything." Caitie sighed and looked at the picture of her  
and Jamie. It was in a silver frame on her nightstand. A smile slipped onto her lips.  
"Caitie, in this case, change is a very good thing. I got to go. Brooke needs the phone. Bye." Val  
said. Caitie waited for the phone to click and hung up. Outside the sky was turning purple. The  
sun had slipped beneath the Virginian hills and the stars were beginging to shine. The light coming  
through Caitie's window was soft. Caitie sighed. It was a lovely evening. Suddenly, the door bell  
rang. Caitie leaped down the stairs. She flung open the door and...there was Jamie.  
"Hi." She said. Her heart slammed in her chest.  
"Hey..Do you wanna take a walk?" Jamie asked nervously. He glared down at his hands. He was fiddling  
with the button on his leather jacket. His body language always gave him away. Caitie smiled. She  
was a little uneasy too. She tucked a piece of wild hair behind her ear.  
"Sure." The two set off. Neither said anything till they were far away from the house.  
"Caitie...about today.." Jamie said.  
"Jamie...today was-" Caitie began at the same time. They laughed.  
"Go ahead." Caitie smiled.  
"You go." Jamie waved his hand.  
"No please. You first." Caitie was too nervous to say what she had started to. Jamie nodded slightly.  
"Today...I was out of line. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. It doesn't have to change  
anything..." Jamie sighed. There, he'd said it.  
"No no. I was just scared. I mean, I'm glad you did. I never would have come out and said it the  
way you did. I want it to change something...everything." Caitie grinned as she slipped her arm  
into Jamie's.  
"Okay..." Jamie stopped and faced Caitie.  
"You never answered me about my kiss.." He said, blushing a little. Caitie giggled. He looked cute  
when he was embaressed.  
"What about it?" Caitie bit her lip to keep from smiling too big.  
"How..How was it?" Jamie wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
"Incredible!" Caitie exclaimed. Jamie grinned and the two continued walking, hand in hand.  



End file.
